


intensive training

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [87]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Creampie, Edging, F/M, Underage Sex, Urophagia, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: To Mukuro, everything is an opportunity to train. You don't mind that, however, and will happily incorporate that into your sex life.
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader
Series: Commissions [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 8





	intensive training

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mukuro!

Mukuro Ikusaba never stops training. It’s to be expected, of course. One does not become the Ultimate Soldier by resting, no matter how talented they may be. No, it requires training, constant endless training. Even one false move on a battlefield could end in disaster, and that is exactly why she trains ceaselessly. She isn’t going to make any such mistake, so every action she takes must be muscle memory. 

She needs to be prepared to last hours upon hours in any situation, and you’ve come to realize that includes the bedroom, as well. At first, it was rather off-putting. The two of you had been dating for some time, and it only made sense to take things to the next step. You didn’t expect to struggle so much to keep up with her, for her to absolutely leave you in the dust, but you vowed to never let that happen again,

From that day forth, you trained just as hard as Mukuro, at least, when it came to sex. It would be impossible to keep up with her in every regard, but in this one field at least, you would like to be her equal. It is a great test of endurance, pushing past your limits to enjoy each other for as long as possible. At least, that’s what Mukuro tells you. You don’t have any reason to doubt her, and so far, would agree with her completely.

This evening, the two of you are both free, so of course the natural step is to practice. It’s strange, this sort of practice, intensive endurance training rolled into sex, has become almost a hobby at this point. You each enjoy pushing the other as hard as possible, then pushing a little bit further. It’s like a challenge, but to make it even more difficult, you don’t compete with each other. No, in this challenge, the goal is to finish at the same time.

Each time you try it, the two of you discover new aspects within each other. Simply winning a game of endurance is easy, whoever can hold on the longest is the clear winner. The title of victor might change hands from time to time, but in the end, it would boil down to a number of factors outside of each of your control.

But trying to come at the same time? That is something else completely. There’s finesse there, a need to know your partners needs and limits as well as your own. You can’t simply focus on slowing down, on relaxing enough to last long. For if you do, your partner will also begin to lose the arousal they’ve built up. Rather than a competition, it becomes something more. Something like a team sport, though your team is only a team of two.

In this sort of contest, the two of you always win together, unless one of you loses control too soon. But that hasn’t happened in some time, now. You’ve both trained your endurance to a razor’s edge, fully able to go at this for hours if need be, each knowing the slightest hints at the current state of the other. 

~X~

“Are you ready?” Mukuro asks you, as the two of you enter the bedroom. Starting at the same time is a key aspect to this, making things even from the start makes the end goal that much easier to achieve.

“Of course,” you answer, watching as Mukuro begins to undress. You do the same, following her lead, and in no time at all, her clothes are scattered around the room, discarded on the floor. Yours join her, cast aside just as haphazardly. Once you’re both naked, you take a seat, sitting cross-legged on the floor. This is one of the easiest positions for this, one in which you take a mostly passive role, but can move if necessary. As you settle in, Mukuro follows after you, climbing onto your lap.

“Alright, then, let’s start training,” Mukuro says, as she sinks down onto you. By now, you’ve grown used to the tight feeling of her cunt as it envelops you. You can still remember that first time, when Mukuro came at you with everything she had, reducing you to your limit in no time at all. You’ve since learned how to handle her, how to pace yourself even on those rare occasions she goes all out.

Now, as she rides you, there’s a certain slowness to it. She doesn’t mind taking her time, pushing her limits. You don’t mind either, enjoying every second you get to spend with Mukuro. As far as you’re concerned, the two of you could be at this for days upon days, and you wouldn’t mind one bit. If only you didn’t have to sleep, or eat, and could simply train with her all day and night.    
Of course, no amount of training could ever completely subvert those basic needs. Even the Ultimate Soldier is still human, and you’re nowhere near her level. The only field you stand a chance against her in is the bedroom, and even that is tenuous at best. You have to strive to maintain your edge, to keep yourself honed so that you can keep up with her.

Now, she is riding you, moving slowly but steadily. Each time she sinks down onto your cock, only to bounce back up, she moans softly. It was a shock, at first, finding just how vocal Mukuro is in bed. She gets rather into it, which is an added testament to just how much self control she has. Somehow, despite the obvious signs of her enjoyment, she manages to hold out for ridiculous lengths of time. You can’t understand it, but in a way, you kind of can. You’re the same way, in the end. You enjoy this time with her so much that you want to to prolong it, in whatever way possible. 

For Mukuro, it is not only that, but a desire to show just how powerful her sense of endurance has become. Everything is training for her. She never stops, she can’t afford to. If anything were to happen, if she were to fail in any regard, and she could look back at a moment of rest, a moment of leisure, she isn’t sure if she could deal with that.

So, at all times, she is striving to improve. Sexual endurance is still endurance, and she seeks to prove that each and every chance she has. Of course, that’s not the only form of endurance she is working on today. It’s already been a while since the two of you started, Mukuro’s slow but steady rhythm ensures that you can pace this out for hours if need be, and other needs are beginning to make themselves known. Sometimes, in the midst of her steady motions, a soft whimper will escape Mukuro.

After the countless hours the two of you have spent like this, you must admit you’ve developed an ear for Mukuro’s quiet sounds of pleasure, and other sounds as well. You can tell quite easily that these are not whimpers of pleasure, but something else. It helps that you are, yourself, dealing with the same problem. Your bladder is already beginning to ache, though it is far from becoming a problem. No, it is simply a warning of what is to come, but you’re not going to let that stop this.

Neither of you ever do. It doesn’t matter how strong the call of nature becomes, in this training, nothing can stop you. Endurance training is all about endurance, after all, and whether that is of a sexual nature, or something more basic like the need to piss, it is all going to further your talents. Or, at least, Mukuro’s. You can’t think of many times you would need to be able to go hours without a bathroom break, but you can think of plenty of situations the Ultimate Soldier might end up in.

Regardless, the two of you carry on as normal. You don’t need to ask if she’s okay, or stop for a break, the very idea of that would be insulting. No, you have to carry on, and keep pushing her just as hard as she pushes you. There’s no stopping, not now. As Mukuro rides you, slow and steady, working herself towards her limit just the same as she pushes you towards yours, you each try to push your growing need out of your mind. It doesn't matter, not now. You’ll have time to deal with that little problem later.

For now, Mukuro is the only thing you focus on. You watch her, listen to her, keyed in to the slightest changes in her expression. As she rides you, you work to gently thrust up into her as well, not too hard, not too fast. You don’t want to throw off her rhythm, you merely seek to add your own efforts to hers.

As she rides you, you can’t help leaning in close, and pushing your lips to hers. It is always an added thrill, which is rather dangerous in a situation like this, but it doesn’t matter to Mukuro. She welcomes the added challenge, so she parts her lips, melting into your kiss. It’s a rough kiss, as the two of you try to keep up your steady pace, neither one making a move to stop or slow.

At least, not yet. Each second does push you closer to your limit, however. You can feel it coming, and judging from the way Mukuro is whimpering into your kiss, moaning occasionally, you know she is nearing the edge as well. But, the edge is exactly where you want to be. This is truly where the fun begins. As the two of you near your limit, it is difficult to slow down, so very hard to tell your body to stop, and you know Mukuro is struggling as well, but somehow, you manage.

Your rhythm slows, almost to a crawl, each of you barely moving, working to steady your nerves and come back down from the edge. It takes only a moment, the tension fading bit by bit, but as soon as you begin to feel safe, you start moving again. Mukuro does the same, and the cycle repeats. Each and every time you near your limit, one of your stops, pulling back. You stay right at the edge, flirting with the thrill of climax but never quite reaching it.

The two of you will gladly go at this for hours, loving the feeling of being right on the precipice but never quite reaching it. Of course, the pleasure MUkuro feels is only compounded by the aching in her bladder. You can tell from the way she whimpers now that it must be getting pretty bad for her, but you also know that the steady motions, the slow thrusting of your bodies as you fuck each other, is not helping. If she were still, you have no doubt Mukuro could last hours without going to the bathroom.

But, this is far from the ideal situation. With your cock inside of her, pounding into her slowly but steadily, you know she can do little to take her mind off her growing need. There’s no need to, of course, ignoring the problem would do little to truly solve it and both of you know that. She’s not the only one struggling, either way. You have your own needs, your own bladder to contend with, but that’s not the point right now.

Your needs can wait, they have to wait. The only thing on your mind right now is lasting as long as her, waiting until the perfect moment when the two of you can come together. You dance right on the edge, waiting for some sign that MUkuro is ready. So far, there is nothing, but you know it will come.

YOu’ve grown so skilled at reading her, knowing exactly when she is at her limit. When she can no longer, when she simply has to be tipped over the edge. So, instead of pushing harder, you lean in, kissing her once more. With both of you so close, clinging to the edge like this, that kiss is dangerous.

Both of you know that, but as Mukuro parts her lips, this time, she moans. She cries out, and you know it is finally time. You know you don’t need to hold back any longer. Both of you let go, holding nothing back. YOu can’t keep up as Mukuro begins riding you that much faster, that much harder, leaving you to do nothing but relax and take all she’s got.    
She is still your better when it comes to this, which is no surprise. She is incredible, and you watch in awe, feeling the way she rides you, bouncing on your cock, up and down, moving at a breakneck pace. It’s all you can do to continue the kiss, feeling the way her body moves, the way she pushes herself past the edge. You want to join her, to be right there with her, so you hold nothing back.

You can’t afford to, not with her going all out like this. After all this work, after spending such a maddening amount of time on the very edge, you can’t very well fail now. No, you have to come together, at the same time. It is at this same time, perhaps due to the speed at which she rides you, that your bladder cries out for relief, reminding you just how hard you're struggling against your need.

But that doesn’t matter. It can’t matter, you have to hold on, for mukuro, for yourself, and for your training. It is only a moment before the two of you finally cross over the edge, before you are finally lost to climax, but it feels like an eternity. You wonder if Mukuro is in the same position, if she struggles against her bladder just as much as you do, but it doesn’t really matter.

It will all be over soon enough, and with that in mind, mukuro sinks down onto you one last time. She cries out, her body tensing up on your cock, squeezing you as she finally comes. You are right on her heels, crying out as well, joining her in the bliss of climax. As you come, you don’t pull out, letting your seed flow into her.   
The warmth you fill her with only prolongs her pleasure, leaving her whimpering, crying out for you even as she comes down. For a moment, the two of you stay locked together. She is still on your lap as you sit cross-legged, embracing her. None of your needs matter now, you have her, and you did it. You managed to hold on together, to endure every second you needed to. You lean in, kissing her in celebration.

Of course, a pang of pressure from your bladder reminds you of just how pressing your need is. Mukuro whimpers at nearly the same time, as you pull back from the kiss, and she shares a knowing look with you.

“Do you think you can make it?” she asks, and you shake your head.

“I don’t even know if I could stand up like this, let alone walk,” you admit. A quick glance at the clock tells you just how long you’ve been at this, and it’s no surprise your need to piss has gotten this bad in the meantime. 

“Nothing else for it, then,” Mukuro says, as she rises up, off of you. It seems she’s not quite as bad off, as she kneels down, pressing her lips to the tip of your cock before pulling back. “No need to make a mess, here.”

And with that, she parts her lips, taking you into her mouth. You can’t help yourself, you can’t hold back any longer, not with her asking you to use her like this. With a groan, you begin to piss, releasing the pressure that has been building all this time. You watch as she eagerly swallows down every drop, making sure not to spill even the slightest bit of your piss. You can’t help but admire her, knowing that even this is likely added training for her. She is incredibly impressive, and you aren’t about to let this stay one sided. As soon as you are spent, and she is pulling back, you make your move.

“I can tell you’re struggling too, so let me return the favor,” you say, and Mukuro nods. She rises on shaky legs, showing just how far gone she is, Drinking down your piss did her no favors, but you’re about to take care of that little problem. As she stands, you shift over. You press your mouth in between her legs, lining yourself up and opening wide. Once you’re in place, Mukuro lets go, releasing the tension that has been building up within her all this time. She pees, finally letting go, letting every drop of her urine land in your mouth. You’re not quite as clean as she is, unable to swallow it all down. In the end, you make a bit of a mess, but it doesn’t matter. You were able to help her, just like she helped you.

“That was incredible,” you murmur, as you finally rise, pulling her into your arms.

“You’re getting better by the day,” Mukuro answers, as she hugs you back. It’s always echasuitong, going at this for hours, but when it comes to times like this? The two of you still basking in the afterglow, and ready to relax? Nothing could be better. You want to take care of Mukuro in times like this, to show her how much you care for her, how much you love her.

Usually she is too prideful for that, but it is times like this where she lowers her guard, finally opening up to you. You guide her to bed, laying down with her, cuddling with the Ultimate Soldier.

“I love you, Mukuro,” you murmur, pressing your face against her neck.

“And I love you too,” she answers. It’s hard to believe the woman you hold in your arms now is the same who spent hours holding you at the very edge, the same who is an absolute terror on the battlefield, but you wouldn't want things to be any different. Even if this side of her is rare, that only makes you cherish it all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
